How Should I Feel
by Gundruna
Summary: Set in and around Saving Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Anything you recognize I don't own and are owned by the creators of Sea Patrol any that you don't are mine.

HOW SHOULD I FEEL

Not now, not here not whilst on the boarding this can't happen here she was thinking as she made her way to the side of the boat and emptied the contents of the stomach over the side of the boat or what was left of it as she hadn't eaten in days as she hadn't been feeling well for the last two days at least and had managed to hide it pretty well up till now.

"X" "mam are you ok" asked Dutchy as he put a hand on her back for support. "Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine just go and see how the others are going with the crew and what they have found below decks and I'll stay here and watch the crew up here". Once they had the ship under tow they made their way back to the Hammersley.

The rest of the day was uneventful the following morning Kate woke at 6am and felt her stomach start to churn Kate only just made it to the sink before she threw up I couldn't make the extra two steps to the toilet could I she thought to herself. Once she had had her shower and freshened up she decided she would make her way to the bridge. Kate entered the bridge to find Mike and charge up on the bridge they both turned to her when they heard her enter the bridge. Mike noticed that she looked a little pale and was about to say something when Bird spoke "sir we have an FFV on the screen". Mike and Kate both come over and they see the FFV. "X get a boarding party ready", "yes sir" Kate reply's then she walks over to the radio and pipes hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations.

Once on the boat Kate is overcome by the smell of the catch and runs to the side of the boat where for the second time that day throws up what little remains in her stomach Swain walks over to her and holds her loose strands of hair and her ponytail out of the way for her "mam are you OK". "I'm fine" she replied as she starts to throw up yet again. Once they had the FFV under tow and they had made their way back to the Hammersley and Kate had given Mike a debriefing about what had happened on the boarding leaving out one particular thing as she didn't want him to know that she had yet again been sick for the second boarding in a row she made her way down to her cabin to lay down on her rack.

Mike sat on the bridge looking at his watch Kate was now 10 mins late for her watch so he piped X to the bridge at the rush he looked at his watch again it had been 5 minutes since the pipe and there was still no sign of Kate this is not like Kate to ignore a piped message come to think of it it wasn't like her to be 15 mins late either "Dutchy you have the ship" "I have the ship sir" Dutchy repeated. Kate must have fallen asleep and wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for as the next thing she knew she was woken by a knocking on the door, she stirred and woke enough to say enter she sat up groggily. "X your 20 mins late" Mike started to say as he opened the door and entered to see Kate sitting on the side of her rack with her legs hanging over the side and her head in her hands.

"Kate, are you OK" Mike asked with concern in his voice but before she could answer she was up off her rack and into the bathroom. Mike follows her in and holds her hair back for her whilst she throws up for the fourth time that day. Once she has finished Mike helps her up and then sits her on the edge of her rack then kneeling in front of her asks "Kate how long has this been going on for", "about a week" replies Kate and the last two boardings.

"Why didn't you tell me", "I thought it would go away", "have you seen Swain about it yet", "I was going to see him before I started my watch but must have fallen asleep". Mike then takes her hands in his and pulls her up as he does so Kate gets dizzy and sways forward he sits Kate down on her rack.

Mike goes over to her phone and rings the bridge and asks RO to call swain to the XO's cabin. "Sir you called for me" Swain asks as he comes into Kate's cabin and sees Kate sitting on her rack and walks over to her. "Ma'am what's wrong"? Kate starts explaining to Swain what has been going on when he looks at her and could tell what was going to happen next "sir" bin now, confused Mike picks up the bin and hands it to Swain who takes the bag out of it and places it under her just before she starts throwing up again and Mike goes and sits on her rack next to her and starts rubbing her back. "I'm just going to get my things so I can find out what is causing this". "Can't you just give me something to stop throwing up" Kate asks once she has finished throwing up "sorry Kate but not till I know what's wrong with you I'll be back in a minute". Swain comes back and checks Kate out. "I can't find anything though there is one other thing I can think of that it might be so whilst i was getting my things I got RO to ring and make you an appointment at the Naval base hospital for when we get back tomorrow". "Thanks Swain" Kate said. Mike then adds "till then you stay here and rest till we get back to port where heading home now". Kate just nods her head and lies down on her rack and falls asleep again.

0:900 HOURS NAVAL BASE HOSPITAL:

Kate is in the doctor's office explaining to the doctor what happened on the last patrol when her phone goes off Kate looks at the doctor. "Sorry I have to check that it may be work" Kate checks her phone to find out that they have been crashed sailed Kate responds that she is with the Doctor now and will be there once done. "I'm going to get you to have a blood test and here's a script to help with the nausea and vomiting". "Is it safe to take" Kate asks "don't worry it's perfectly safe to take I'll call you with the test results tomorrow will you be at home or at sea". "Not sure we've been crashed sailed but don't know the details or how long we'll be out for but I'm on the hammersley so if you can't get me you can ring Navcom and they can but you through to the ship" Kate reply's. Kate goes off and gets the blood test done then gets the prescription made up then heads to the ship.

HMAS HAMMERSLEY THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Kate, Mike, RO and Dutchy are on the bridge when the sat phone rings and RO answers it "ma'am phone for you" Kate goes over to the phone "Lieutenant McGregor speaking" "Hello Dr Brown" Mike looks over to Kate and can see that she is going pale he walks over to her "but what about the test that you did" Kate asks the doctor "we're on our way back now should be back at 18:00 hours I'll come in then." "Ok see you then". Kate hangs up the phone Mike takes her hand and leads her over to his chair and sits her in it. Keeping hold of her hand he kneels down in front of her. "Kate what did the doctor have to say?" before Kate can answer she gets up off his chair and runs off the bridge. "Dutchy you have the ship" Mike says "I have the ship" Dutchy reply's as Mike follows Kate off the bridge.

Mike walks out and finds Kate standing looking out at the ocean "Kate what happened on the phone" "They want to do one more test before they give me the test results that came in from the other day" "Kate I have to tell you, You know there is a rumour going round that you are Pregnant" "How would you feel about it if I was"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter finally hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2:

CAINS NAVAL BASE HOSPITAL 19:00 HOURS:

Kate was sitting in the waiting room thinking back on the conversation that she had had with Mike on board the Hammersley. "Kate I have to tell you there is a rumour going round that you're pregnant" "How would you feel if I was" she had asked him before thinking "I can't be though can I cause they don't usually want to do other tests if you are do they" Kate was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. "Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Kate rose from her seat and walked towards Dr Brown and followed her towards her room.

Dr Brown walked in first followed by Kate and then shut the door and motioned for Kate to take a seat. "Kate how are you feeling" "not too bad at the moment but would probably feel a lot better if I could keep something down for more than five minutes." Dr Brown weighs Kate then gets her to sit down again "Kate as I said on the phone we would like to do one more test then depending on the results of that test might do a scan on you. You've also lost a couple kilos which I'm not too happy about hopefully we'll have the results back in about an hour. In that hour I'd like you to drink two glasses of water." "I'll try but chances are they won't stay down." They do the blood test and Kate was waiting in Dr Brown's room trying without much success to drink some water. "Have you managed to keep any of that water down yet?" "Not yet" "We have the results of the blood test back and we would like to do the scan." "Can I ask you a question" Kate asked Dr Brown "what is it." "Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?" "I have some idea but we'll know more once we've done the scan so let's go do that then I'll be able to tell you more." They both get up and go into the room and Dr Brown asked Kate to get up on the table and pull her top up. Dr Brown then puts the gel on her stomach.

Dr Brown puts the machine on to Kate's stomach and took one look at the screen then told Kate that she would be back in a minute. A minute later Dr Brown comes back followed by another doctor who puts the ultra sound machine on Kate's stomach and looks at it. The doctor agrees with Dr Brown. Dr Brown then turns the sound up on the ultra sound machine "Kate what you can hear is the heartbeats of your babies. "Kate looked at Dr Brown in surprise "sorry my what" Kate asks "your babies and by the look of them I'd say your ten weeks pregnant Kate." Dr Brown wiped the gel off Kate's stomach and told Kate that she could hop down off the table and asked her to come back to her rooms so they could talk some more. Once in the room Kate sat down and asked Dr Brown "When you said babies what exactly did you mean by that" "Kate you're having identical triplets which may explain why your morning sickness is so bad. You had no idea that you might have been pregnant?" "No I've been getting what I thought was my period for the last few months so no I had no idea." "Well due to what the ultra sound showed up I do have to recommend that you no longer go out on the patrol boat and take a shore posting as soon as possible." Kate pleaded with Dr Brown that she be able to stay on hammersley a little bit longer as finding a new Xo at such short notice wouldn't be easy. Also informing her that they were due to sail again tomorrow at 0:700 hours. Dr Brown agreed under the circumstances to allow Kate one more Patrol on the hammersley and handed Kate a note and told her to give it to the medic of Hammersley.

HAMMERSLEY THE FOLLOWING DAY 06:30 HOURS.

Kate had texted Swain the day before asking him to meet her at the ship half an hour before they were due to sail in the hope that she may be able to talk to swain before Mike turned up. Kate walked into the ward room glad that Mike wasn't yet on the Hammersley or if he was she hadn't run into him. Kate found swain sorting through the medical supplies and handed him the letter that Dr Brown had written for him. Swain read the letter and Kate saw the look on his face. "Please don't tell anyone at the moment ""Kate you know I have to tell the CO I can't not he has to know about this" "I know but was hoping that you would give me a few days and then I'll tell him myself." "You have a few days Kate and then if you haven't him I am going to have to." "Thanks Swain" Kate then walks out of the ward room to her cabin to pre pair herself for the voyage with Madeline and the sas team.


End file.
